Problem Ninjas
by D GhostMan
Summary: This story happens after the war, so Naruto is very strong. Naruto and Hinata goes to the world of "Little Garden". Hinata is OOC kinda. Read Naruto and the gang of problem children go on adventures to save the community 'No-Names' and have fun killing their boredom.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys D Ghostman here, this idea has been going thru my head a while now, I was looking for some anime when I came across Mondaijitachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu, wow that's a long name, let's just say Problem Children. I thought why not try my hand at it. Anyway it's a crossover of Naruto & Problem children, and yes it's a NaruHina please if you don't like NaruHina don't read. Also I took a few lines from Hellsing Abridged just for laughs, you really should give it a shot lol.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Mondaijitachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu or Naruto nor anything that may or may not be used in this fanfic.**

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Chapter 1

Walking around the village with his girlfriend at his side was one Naruto Uzumaki, who is his girlfriend you ask, that's quite simple it's Hinata Hyuga. Why were they walking around the village because there was simply nothing to do, they were bored (Naruto mostly).

"The peace is great and all but there is nothing to do anymore, hey Hinata-chan do you want to get ramen?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just looked at her boyfriend with disbelief, they just ate it and here he was wanting more, but what can she say she is still in love with the knuckle head "we just had ramen there are other things to do." Hinata answered, now I know what you're saying Hinata suppose to be shy, timid and stutters a lot, but hey she finally got what she wanted and with that came the confidence with it.

"Like what Hinata-chan we got nothing to..." Naruto stopped mid sentence when he saw a letter floating to him

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. Naruto just pointed up, following his gaze Hinata looked and saw a letter she sighed thinking it was a next confession letter. She had nothing to worry about Naruto would never leave her for anyone else. She grabbed the letter, it read to Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga. Ok that was weird why would it be addressed to the both of them? She opened it and started to read.

"There got to be something fun to do around here." said a blond hair boy laying on the grass, his name was Izayoi Sakamaki. "Maybe I could sell my boredom, I'll be rich." He said glancing over at the river side, seeing a few guys bullying a boy.

"Hey those guys are having fun I want in!" Izayoi said picking up a stone and throwing it in the river causing a huge splash, pelting the stones on the shore where the guys were causing them to run away when the dust cleared there was just a crater in the ground. "Come on, they ran away sigh, back to being bored." Looking up he saw a letter floating to him, he caught it and read it.

In a mansion there was a girl in her room looking at a letter on her table, when one of the maids came in. "Did anyone come in to my room while I was away?" She asked getting a no. "Are you sure? Tell me the truth." She demanded still getting a no, this girl was Asuka Kudo. "Hmm a mystery that I have to solve, how fun." she picked it up and read it.

Something akin to a floating utopia, we find a girl with birds flying around her. Her name Yō Kasukabe, she was interrupted by a cat running towards her with a letter in its mouth. "This came from the sky u say?" Yō asked which seems she was talking to the cat. Getting a nod from the feline, she took the letter and opened it and started to read.

Hinata looked at the letter again with a raised eye-brow, looking over at Naruto she read it out loud for him to hear. "This letter is for those of you with many troubles, boredom and extraordinary powers. If you wish to see how far that power of yours will take you, cast aside your family, your friends, your possessions and come to our "Little Garden."

"Hmm the designs on the corners look like summoning seals. What do you think Hinata-chan, my only family at the moment is you, but you still have yours but I don't want to cast aside our friends, if we didn't have to..." Naruto trailed off looking at Hinata.

"Well I'm not sure, I don't think we should." Hinata replied

"Yeah you're right, lets-" Naruto was cut off by a bright light when it faded he found that he, Hinata and 3 other teens were falling to ground a good distance under them, yet they all seemed calmed. "Well, I guess we didn't have much choice but did they have to summon us in the sky sigh?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well, let's focus on not dying." Hinata said with a smile on her face making Naruto blush and nod.

He can't believe he was so blind for all those years. Righting himself in the air and held Hinata close while going into ultimate sage biju mode (that's the last state with all the biju chakra) and began to fly/float, he was about to grab the others before they went thru a cloud and fell into the water he hoped they were ok. Going down to check on the others, he rested Hinata on the water letting her walk on it as he powered down and they walked over to them. "Are you all ok?" He asked getting awed shocked looks, he waved his hand in front of them seeming snapping them out of it then getting nods.

They swam or walked in Naruto and Hinata case to the shore. Drying their clothes Naruto helped by creating a gust of wind to dry them. "I can't believe this. They summoned us into the sky without any warning, if we hadn't landed in the water we would be human pancakes!" a girl said with long black hair which reaches down to her thighs, blue eyes a white shirt and a long navy blue skirt, a yellow neck tie with red hair ribbons.

"Yeah seriously, it could have been game over before it even started." said a boy with blond hair, purple eyes, a headset or ear muffs over his ears, yellow jersey with a navy blue jacket and navy blue pants. "Either way, who are you guys anyway?"

"I'd like to know the same thing, Mr. High school student with mean looking eyes." The black haired girl said.

The purple eyed boy just scuffed but replied "before I say anything, you guys got that weird letter to?"

Hinata was about to answer being the kind girl she was but was cut off by the black haired girl "yes, but you shouldn't address us ladies as guys, also don't address us like if we are all friends. My name is Asuka Kudou, don't forget it, now then you with the cat, who might you be?"

The one holding the cat was a girl with hazel brown eyes, chestnut hair, she had on a long white cape, a white blouse like jersey under her cape, a pair of orange short shorts, thigh high black socks and orange boots. "Yō Kasukabe and yes I got the same letter." The now named Yō answered in a soft voice.

"I see, nice to meet you Kasukabe-san, now you the blind looking girl over there, what's your name?" Asuka asked.

"Well I'm not blind, I'm Hinata Hyuga, and I also got the same letter." Hinata answered politely.

"I see, nice to meet you Hyuga-san. Now you whiskers, you are?" Asuka asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and yes to the letter." Naruto answered with a goofy smile.

"Ok and you the dangerous, unrefined-looking guy would be?" Asuka asked.

"Ha-ha, well I have to thank you for that wonderful introduction, as you can see I'm dangerous, unrefined, the name's Izayoi Sakamaki. I'm also crude, vicious and hedonistic all in all I'm the worst person you can know, so I recommend reading all the warning labels before being rude to me little miss attitude." Izayoi said.

"Yeah, yeah write them down in a manual for me." Asuka said brushing off Izayoi

"Well I'll write them down for you a bit later." Izayoi said smirking

"Man these people look like they've got strong personalities, but that's exactly why there here. Huh, why is the blue haired one looking over here, why are there veins around her eyes?" a bunny girl asked seemingly no one. She had blue hair, blue bunny ears over her head, red eyes and wears a navy blue, red and white ruffled outfit a black collar with white ruffles, a mini skirt with garters that supported the black stockings, red heels with white ruffles on top and wristbands cuffs that match the outfit on both of her wrists.

"Anyway, they brought us here, shouldn't there be someone to greet us?" Izayoi asked while glancing at the bush where the bunny ear girl is.

Naruto took this moment to speak up "You've got a point, let's just asked the person in the bush over there." He pointed over at it.

"Oh so you noticed it to?" asked Izayoi

"How could anyone miss it, they aren't hiding very well. Did you notice as well Yō, Asuka; I already know you know Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Asuka & Hinata.

"From downwind, I know they're there, even if I don't want to." Yō replied

"That's interesting. Hey you know we know you're there so just come out already." Izayoi said while everyone just turned towards the patch of bush.

"Guess I missed my chance for my big entrance, I have no choice." The bunny girl said standing up peeping out from behind a tree. "Y-you know, when you act scary people wouldn't-" she was cut off.

"If you're not coming out on your own, then fine I'll come get you myself." Izayoi said jumping into the air making the bunny girl eyes widen when he crashes and kicks the tree knocking it down.

"What is that?" Asuka said

Hinata and Yō answered "Cosplay it seems" before looking at each other

"N-no, Black Rabbit doesn't cosplay, wha-" The now named Black Rabbit shrieked out before dodging a next attack from Izayoi by jumping into a tree, sadly Yō was ready to pounce on her like a cat.

Dodging Yō, she started to hop from tree to tree. All this Naruto just stood there laughing, having enough Hinata nudged Naruto in the side telling him to do something, but before he could Asuka commanded the birds to stop her movement. Seeing her about to fall Naruto activated his Rinnegan and yelled out heavenly attraction of all things (bansho tenin), to bring her towards them.

After being released from the technique and being dropped on her butt. Black Rabbit looked up seeing four pairs of eye looking down at her, feeling a bit nervous she backed away only to bump into Izayoi. "So who are you?" Izayoi asked walking around to stand with the others.

"A bunny girl?" Asuka asked.

"It would seem so." Hinata said

Naruto moved and walked around her to stop her in case she decided to run. "N-now now just calm down you five, I'm your friend." Black Rabbit said before going silent and shivering a little, turning around she saw Naruto brushing her tail with his fingers before he pulled on it causing her to scream and moan a little.

"Oh I'm sorry wanted to know if it was real." Naruto apologized

Hinata and Yō walked forward each taking one side of Black Rabbits ears. Hinata softly touching them making it twitch while Yō tried to pull them off to state her curiosity. Letting out a next shriek of pain Black Rabbit asked with tears in her eyes looking at Hinata and Yō "Why are you girls trying to pull off Black Rabbit's wonderful ears, the first time meeting her?"

Both girls answered the same time "I was curious if it was real."

Finally getting out of the clutches of her pain bringers she ran away from them and stopped close to the forest "you can't do as you please, if you asked I would have let you touch them!"

"So these are real?" asked Izayoi holding on to one of Black Rabbit ears.

"Let me feel them also." Asuka said grabbing the other, Black Rabbit looked shocked and downright scared.

"P-please wait! Yes they're reallllllllllll!" She shrieked out in pain before they finally let go. Breathing hard, trying to throw off the pain in her ears. Sensing someone in front her she opened her eyes to see Hinata standing in front of her with glowing green hands back peddling away from her. "Please Black Rabbit can't take any more."

Hinata didn't hear or just brushed it off and continued advancing and touched Black Rabbit ears, it was encased a green glow before it died down. "There that should feel better I'm sorry for causing you pain, we just wanted to find out if they were real." Hinata smiled at her and went back to her seat next to Naruto, Naruto giving her a smile and a little hug.

"Just hurry up and talk." Izayoi said

"Welcome, everyone to the world of Little Garden!" Black Rabbit said opening her arms.

"Little Garden?" Asuka asked

"Yes we are willing to give the five of you the chance to participate in the Gift Games. That's why we called you here. You might have realized already, but the five of you aren't normal humans. The special powers that the five of you have are gifts given to you by various war gods, demons, spirits and stars in other words blessings. The Gift Games are competitive events where you can use them and you can even bet them in a game." Black Rabbit explained joyously.

Asuka raising her hand then proceeded to ask "must you bet with your own power?"

All the while Naruto and Hinata were wondering what exactly they got, now that they think about it maybe the eyes. Hinata has the byakugan and Naruto has the rinnegan but all the Hyugas have the byakugan so maybe it's something else.

"No you don't have to, you can use various chips, for example gifts, money, land, resources, prestige and even people." Black Rabbit was about to continue but stopped when she felt a dark feeling everyone turned towards Naruto seeing his eye being shadowed by his hair giving him a look of disappointment.

"You said that you can bet people why someone bet others like if they are worth nothing!?" Naruto shouted while the sky began to darken and the ground began to shake. "That is not right, how can someone just be thrown away like if th**ey are just broken toys!?" **his voice began to rise while he was unconsciously releasing his aura.

Hinata sighed from next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She began to talk "Black Rabbit before you go on can you explain what you mean by using people."

Black Rabbit hastily explain "W-well y-you see, people bet themselves you aren't allowed to bet others it would be wrong, unless certain standards are met." She was shaking when she felt the aura and just like that it was gone.

The sky cleared and ground stopped shaking "oh that was what u meant." A smiling Naruto said the others sans Hinata were wondering if he was bi-polar.

"G-getting back on track, the greater the value of chips, the greater the rewards you get once you win. In order to win you must clear the conditions the host sets." Black Rabbit said

"What are hosts?" Yō asked

"That would be the people who organized the gift games." Black Rabbit answered

"So what you're saying is that any can become one?" Hinata asked

"Yes as long as you can prepare a prize, that's why you have war gods and shopping district merchants. The games can range from easy to life threatening. I imagine there's much you won't be able to pick up just from my explanation, so how about we play a simple game right now?" Black Rabbit exclaimed getting raised eyebrows from the teens. Pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them. "There are communities of sorts in this world, communities, collectives and societies. Residents of this world must be a part of a given community." She said snapping her fingers and a table materialized in front of her.

Hinata raised her hand and asked "If you don't want to join a community?"

"Sorry but you must join one, I wouldn't mind letting you join the community that Black Rabbit is a part of, but having people around who couldn't win Gift Games would be a problem. It would be quite a serious problem indeed" Black Rabbit said calmly but to trained ninjas they could see that she was nervous. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that she was hiding something but he will get answers later. "You'd be in the way, nothing but trouble and you'd slow others down."

"Are you trying to test us Black Rabbit?" Izayoi asked with a glint in his eyes

"Wait a second, we haven't accepted your offer." Asuka said

"If you're not up to it, you can always refuse." Black Rabbit said putting on a brave face. _'__What am I doing if they refuse and head back home, Black Rabbit will be in a lot of trouble.'_

"Now, we never said we wouldn't accept we just want to know more." Hinata said turning to Naruto and giving him a knowing smile. They both knew she was nervous and must have a reason for asking for their help.

"That's quite an interesting way to provoke someone." Izayoi said

"I'm glad you liked it." Black Rabbit said sweating.

"What would you have done if we got mad and wanted to go home?" Naruto asked with a serious face.

"..." Black Rabbit didn't say anything for a few minutes "I'll let you go if you wish" sweating a lot more. Naruto just laughed and waved it off. At least there was a way back home if they wanted to.

"Anyway what are the rules of this game?" Izayoi asked

"We'll use these cards. Just pick a face card from the deck you see here, but you only get one chance each person can pick one card." Black Rabbit said

"Can we use any method to do so?" Asuka asked

"As long as it doesn't break any rules, yes you can." Black Rabbit said, and then pointed to herself "by the way I, Black Rabbit have the ability of judge master, you can't break the rules while I'm around. My eyes and ears are connected to Little Garden's central network, so I see and hear everything during games."

"Ok, what are we betting?" Izayoi said

"All of you have just arrived at Little Garden, so we'll play without chips this time. If you insist on betting something you can bet your pride on the line." Black Rabbit said

"What if we win?" Yō asked

"Let's see, if you win Black Rabbit will do any one thing you say." Black Rabbit said

Raising an eyebrow at this Izayoi asked "Anything you say, are you sure about that?" smirking at her and staring at her breast.

"Uh but nothing sexual!" shouted Black Rabbit hastily.

The three girls glared at Izayoi. "I was just kidding." Izayoi said.

_'__Kidding my ass, if I didn't already have Hinata I would want to get a hold of that' _Naruto thought looking at Izayoi

"Anyway what do you guys want to do, are we playing?" Izayoi asked

Asuka answered first "That goes without saying how about the rest of you?" Naruto, Hinata ad Yō answered with a nod.

"Right, we're in." Izayoi answered

"Game established." Black Rabbit said and a piece of paper with a pinkish purple glow to it floated in the air. "This is a geass roll, a contract of sorts, pertaining to the games, it has the rules of the game and the rules to win."

**Gift Game Name:** Scouting

**Players List:**

Izayoi Sakamaki

Asuka Kudou

Yō Kasukabe

Hinata Hyuga

Naruto Uzumaki

**Winning Conditions:**

Select a face card from the cards laid out.

**To win:**

Each player may select one card only.

**Defeat Conditions:**

Surrender or the players fail to meet the above victory conditions.

**Pledge:**

We will respect the rules above, and with reverence we pledge to engage in this Gift Game under the instruction of our Host Master.

**Thousand Eyes**.

"Ok we got it, but beforehand let us take a look of those cards."Izayoi said

"Sure I don't mind." Black Rabbit said hand them the cards. They all used something to remember the cards. Izayoi just remembered it; Hinata just made sure she can see thru them, Asuka put a dent in them, Yō put some of the cat's saliva on them, while Naruto put a chakra string on one. "Okay, we're starting the game!"

"I'll go first." Izayoi said scanning the cards "thanks for your wonderful intimidating speech, I'll take this one." He said while slamming his hand on the desk causing the cards to fly up with 3 face cards falling showing them, Yō Hinata and Asuka picked up one each. Naruto just flicked his finger and one shot up in his hand.

"Wait a second, that was-" Black Rabbit started but was cut off by Izayoi

"Where not breaking any rules." He said "we chose face cards from the cards on the table, is that right one card per person and we can one pick once, am I wrong?"

"That's right but..." her ears twitched "your method was valid Asuka, Hinata, Naruto, and Yō-san has cleared the victory conditions, but Izayoi-san you haven't won yet!"

"Really, who do you think I am?" he said while turning over showing his face card. "Before you asked I remembered the position of every card. I'll show you, this is the 9 of diamonds, two of clubs and the jack of spades." Black Rabbit looked shocked at how easy and fast he remembered them.

"You're pretty good, but thanks to that, the methods we thought up were wasted." Asuka said getting nods from the others besides Naruto who still had to use his.

"Sorry about that."Izayoi said "hey Black Rabbit." She nodded to him "how about I get you to do something right off the bat?"

"I s-said nothing sexual!" she shouted out

"It sounds fun and all but not right now, but there's only one thing I want to ask of you." Izayoi said

"O-ok, what is it?" Black Rabbit replied

"This world here, is this world fun?"

Black Rabbit smiled and answered honestly "Yes Gift Games are both heavenly and Demonic games in which only those who have surpassed normal humans can participate. Black Rabbit guarantees that the Little Garden is the most fun place around!"

"Master Jin, I've brought new friends!" Black Rabbit said Jin was a short boy with green hair, blue eyes and wore monk like clothes.

"Welcome back Black Rabbit, are those three women the ones? Jin asked

"Yes the five...wait did you say three?" Black Rabbit asked turning around slowly only seeing Hinata, Yō and Asuka. "Where is Naruto and Izayoi-san?"

"Izayoi-kun said he was going to see the edge of the world real quick and went in that direction." Asuka said pointing to her right.

"Naruto-kun said he wanted to explore a little and he would find us." Hinata said trying not to laugh; Naruto said this might push her buttons so she went along with it.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Black Rabbit exclaimed

"They told us not to stop them." Asuka replied the other girls nodded.

"Why didn't you tell Black Rabbit!?" Black Rabbit asked

"They told us 'Don't tell Black Rabbit'." Yō said getting nods from the other girls.

"You're lying, you got to be lying, you just didn't want to bother with it?" Black Rabbit asked

"Yeah." They all said at the same time. Black Rabbit fell to her knees this was too much for the poor bunny girl.

Jin bent a little not much though seeing as Black Rabbit was as tall as him while kneeling. "B-Black Rabbit, the edge of the world is..." Jin trailed off

"I know, Master Jin please show them the rest of the way, Black Rabbit will capture the problem children!" Black Rabbit said while flaring her power, her once blue hair, ears and tails turned pink and radiate power. "They've insulted me, praised as 'Aristocrat of Little Garden', I'll make them regret this." She said as she hopped off at a speed.

"She can hop around pretty fast" Asuka said

"Yes she can, rabbits are servants of the founder of Little Garden." Jin said "anyway come this way please, I'll show you into Little Garden." They walked inside

"This is...the Little Garden, it looked like we were entering a covered area." Hinata said, looking around in awe.

"Yeah it did but I can see the sun." Asuka said looking around in awe as well as Yō.

"The coverings over Little Garden are invisible from the inside. The covers were designed for races that can't be in direct sunlight like vampires." Jin said motioning the girls to follow him. "There are various races living here gods, demons, spirits, animal-human hybrids like Black Rabbit and humans. There are a lot of things here in the east side to see and do."

"I see." Asuka said.

"It's quite peaceful around here, I'm sure you can't wait to look around but before that how about we go over the details while having a bite?"Jin asked the girls nodded.

"So this is the forest of Little Garden, it's quite nice not as good as Konoha's but it's nice." Naruto said looking around the forest.

"Glad you like it but you made me lose my lunch." Said an irritated a giant green Chinese dragon.

"Whoa, a real dragon, that's pretty cool, but how did I make you lose your lunch? I'm just walking around looking at the forest." Naruto asked

"I was haunting and you scared it off with your talking. Also I'm not just some dragon I'm an earth god, I took the form of a dragon to show my strength over all." The earth dragon bellowed

Naruto just stood there picking at his ears, seemingly looking bored "Did you say something?" taking a page from Kakashi _'__why do so many people have a god complex, I mean come on.'_ Naruto thought.

The earth dragon growled out "What do you want."

"Oh nothing, I'm just taking a walk...well now I'm just standing here talking to some wanna be dragon god." Naruto said smirking.

"Ok that's it! I challenge you to Gift Game! A duel" The earth dragon god shouted it.

Naruto smirked at this he hadn't had a good fight in years "Challenge accepted."

"Come on Izayoi let's go find Naruto, I still can't believe you won against a water god although I saw it with my own eyes." Black Rabbit said hopping around with a water tree in her hands

"It was nothing; wish he was a little stronger though." Izayoi said.

"This water tree sapling will really help out the community." Black Rabbit said happily her hair changing back to blue.

"Really, mind if I ask you a few questions?" Izayoi asked

"Sure but can we talk when we meet up with Naruto...what's that noise over, oh no he didn't!" Black Rabbit said and ran off in the direction followed by Izayoi.

"Naruto, what did you do!?" Black Rabbit asked hastily

"I'll tell you but you can't get mad, first off I was minding my own business." Naruto started but was cut

Black Rabbit glared at Naruto and shouted "Don't lie to Black Rabbit!"

"I'm not lying, I really was." Naruto said

"Exactly what happen while you were minding your own business?" Black Rabbit asked sighing, she was doing that a lot today.

"I was getting to that, anyway, when that dragon over there." He pointed to the down dragon. "Came out and said I scared away his lunch, well I ignored him, and well he took exception to that and well challenged me. He even brought out some of his minions to attack me, tearing me to shreds." (1) Naruto said and was cut off again

"How are you even still alive, if you were shredded?" Black Rabbit asked with wide eyes, even Izayoi was listening.

Naruto came close to Black Rabbit and whispered in her ears causing her face to light up and her hair turning pink "it's a secret." He laughed out "anyway back to the story, so there I was in pieces."

**_#FLASHBACK START#_**

The dragon's earth minions started talking among themselves "That wasn't hard I thought for sure he would be harder since the boss called us out."

"I know, I'm kind of disappointed, but don't you guys find it strange that he just stood there, he didn't even try to block."

"Yeah it was, maybe he was just scared stiff? Haha."

"Maybe..."

The pieces of Naruto started to come together and there he stood once more stretching his body. "You know that really hurt." Naruto said pulling out a kunai and adding wind chakra to it making it longer and sharper.

"How are you still alive?" asked one of the minions

"Fuck you, that's how." Naruto said and started to cut the one who talked arm off which turn to dirt. "Oh, so you are just dirt I won't feel bad killing you then."

**_#FLASHBACK END#_**

"And I started killing all but one of them." Naruto said smiling at her

Black Rabbit looked a little scared to ask but she had to know because she isn't seeing any around "what happened to the last one?"

"Well he killed himself, all the time I was smiling at them making sure they saw a happy sight before they went." Naruto said smilling at her, making her want to step away but she held her ground. "I started walking towards the 'earth god' he kept back up saying 'stay away from me you monster, so I hit him in the face and he went down, he should be waking up right...about...now."

As if on cue the earth dragon god woke up, looking around it saw Naruto "get away from me!" It shouted stepping back hitting a tree.

"Aww you hurt my feelings, all I wanted was a friend." Naruto give it a fox grin "now seeing as I won aren't I supposed to get a gift/reward? Am I right Black Rabbit?" Naruto asked

"Y-yes." Black Rabbit replied

"Well since I won a Gift Game duel give me something nice." Naruto said looking in to the dragon's red eyes. The dragon nodded hastily and a gem came out in view which Naruto took it. "Thank you, see you later." Naruto smiled at it and walked with Black Rabbit and Izayoi.

All the time the dragon was thinking _'__weird child' _and flew off.

"Wow two great gifts in one day, a water tree sapling and a forest gem, these will really help out the community with a constant water supply and luscious land." Black Rabbit said softly but happily so the others won't hear.

"Ok Black Rabbit now that we are alone and we have Naruto can you answer some question?" Izayoi asked.

"I also have some questions as well." Naruto said.

"Sure, go ahead and ask anything you both wish!" Black Rabbit shouted excitedly.

"Black Rabbit, you've been hiding something haven't you?" Izayoi asked

"Oh so you noticed it to huh, from the way she talked when she was giving the explanation give away her worry." Naruto said Izayoi giving a nod in response.

"..."

"Answer me Black Rabbit." Izayoi said to her, she looked like a deer in headlights. Her hair turned back blue as face started to pale. "Why did you need to call us here?"

She looked at Izayoi then Naruto then looked between them, closing her eyes and trying to put on a brave face "you guys have gifts and we would like you to have a wonderful time."

"I call bullshit, is there something wrong with your community I heard you saying just now that those gifts you hold in your hand will help a lot?" Naruto asked

"Correct, So Black Rabbit what is really the reason?" Izayoi asked

"..."

"I see so Naruto is correct in what he says." Izayoi said.

"Your silence says it all." Naruto said. Black Rabbit ears dropped at that.

"Sigh, your both right, our community is in dire straits. The communities are kind of like countries or nations, so like any countries or nations, communities must have a formal name and banner/flag with the Little Garden." Black Rabbit explained.

"I see." Naruto and Izayoi said at the same time.

"These banners and names are used to mark a community's territory. Until a few years ago our banner had flown proudly all the way to the ends of the East Side, but in one night we were wiped out by an enemy via Gift Game." Black Rabbit said

"Couldn't you guys have refused the game; I'm still shocked that a community so large fell in one night?" Naruto asked with Izayoi nodding along with Naruto.

"Sadly no, we couldn't refuse. There is a great terror in the Little Garden, the Demon Lords. No one can refuse there Gift Games" Black Rabbit said sadly. "After losing the Game we were stripped of our name and banner and became 'the no-names'."

"The no-names, that's the name of the community?" Naruto said

"Yes, at present we no longer have any members that could make up our core, the only ones with gifts who can really go in Gift Games are Master Jin, he's the current leader and Black Rabbit. The remaining one hundred and twenty members are children aged ten and under." Black Rabbit said.

"Sounds pretty dire to me." Izayoi said cheerfully and was smacked in the back of the head courtesy of Naruto.

"I know you were trying to lighten the mood but this isn't the time." Naruto said in a serious tone. "Just look at her now." They turn to Black Rabbit and saw her sulking, they had to sweat drop when they saw even water tree sapling drooped and the gem lost a little color.

"Still we are trying our best to survive." Black Rabbit said on the verge of tears. "The children go to get water from a far off river every day, the only land that can support crops is the very land they live on, that's why these gifts." She said holding up the tree and the gem "will be of great support."

"If the situation is so bad why not just take down the organization and make another?" Izayoi asked.

"W-we can't do that! We want to protect the homes of our friends so someday we can get our name and banner back from the demon lord. That's why we have no choice but to depend on players with great power like you guys!" Black Rabbit started to tear up and bowed her head "Please... Please help us!" Black Rabbit said hopefully. _'__If they turn us down because we tried to trick them I don't know what we can do."_

Naruto walked behind her and hugged her "come now Black Rabbit I hate to see a nice girl cry." Walking in front, raising her chin with his left hand and using his right to wipe her tears.

"Trying to revive a community while challenging a Demon Lord, it sounds fun." Izayoi said looking at her.

"Does... does that mean you will help?" Black Rabbit asked with hope in her eyes looking between the two teens.

"Yeah we'll help." Naruto and Izayoi answered while smiling at her.

Her hair turned pink as her cheeks brightened "Thank you." She said smiling crying happy tears

**So I'm ending it here, what do you guys and girls think? Please review thanks, this is also my first story I would also like a beta reader if u want to him please PM me.**

**(1) He didn't really get shredded it was a technique he used to fooled like a transformation where he turns himself into pieces making it look like blood and skin, or should he really have that kind of power you guys tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some ok reviews so thanks guys. Some of you been wondering about black rabbit she isn't with Naruto but if u guys want I can try or just make them flirt a little. Anyway chapter two read, enjoy and review. Sorry for the long wait got a new game again sorry.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Mondaijitachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu or Naruto nor anything that may or may not be used in this fanfic.**

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Chapter 2

"Le-let me ask again, you're going to play a game with Fores Garo?! How did that happen we were only gone for 35 minutes?!" Black Rabbit demanded.

Hinata, Yō and Asuka give Black Rabbit a blank stare and answered their rehearsed lines "We were mad, so we picked a fight with him, without thinking about the consequences, we regret nothing."

Their reply from Black Rabbit was a whack on the head with her paper fan. "But why didn't you stop them Master Jin?"

"Sorry... I couldn't forgive him either, I understand how you feel, but..." Jin left the sentence hanging.

"Sigh. Well whatever, Izayoi and Naruto could beat Fores Garo and be done with it." Black Rabbit said.

"We won't be participating." Izayoi said.

"He's right it isn't our fight and I'm sure the girls and Jin agrees with us." Naruto said getting nods from said people.

"W-what?!" Black Rabbit exclaimed.

"Don't be confused about this; they picked the fight with him. So they handle it." Izayoi said.

"Yup and from what I'm seeing on their faces, they are content on doing the gift game themselves." Naruto said.

"They are correct, we would like to do this on our own, and hey we get all their money after we defeat them so it's ok." Asuka said. Hinata was the one who suggested they get cash for it.

"Jus-just do whatever you want then." Black Rabbit said.

"Where are we going?" Izayoi asked.

"Hey I was just about to ask that myself!" Naruto shouted at Izayoi.

"Yuh snooze yuh loose bro." Izayoi said smirking at the other blonde.

"I was thinking of getting Thousand Eyes to appraise your gifts." Black Rabbit said.

"Thousand Eyes I saw that name before." Hinata said.

"Ah yes! It's an extremely large trade community that knows everything about the Little Garden, from east, west, north, south, low and high." Black Rabbit replied.

"Cherry blossoms, it must be spring in this world? It's midsummer where I came from." Asuka asked

"It was fall where I was." Yō said.

"I summoned you all from different worlds and timelines, even your history would be different." Black Rabbit said giggling.

"Parallel worlds, huh?" Izayoi said.

"You can say that, it's really Parallel world intersection Theory." Black Rabbit said getting nods from the kids. Naruto stopped them by walking in front and blocking their path with his hand. "Is there something wrong Naruto." They saw a black blur run towards them, Naruto kicked it towards Izayoi and Izayoi sent it back to him they continued this for a while playing hacky sack with the poor human like ball. "Naruto, Izayoi stop doing that put it down!" Black Rabbit shouted.

Nodding their heads with smirks they kicked it towards Black Rabbit where she and the human ball went tumbling into the river.

After a few seconds they came out the water "Who do you guys think you are, kicking a beautiful young girl, the first time you meet her?!" asked a loli looking girl in a black and blue yukata with a pink waist band.

"I'm Izayoi-sama, and that" pointed to Naruto "is Naruto-sama, Japanese-clad loli, nice to meet u." Izayoi said smirking at the loli.

"I never thought I'd get all wet." Black Rabbit said crying anime tears.

"How wet?" Naruto said smirking getting whacked on the back of his head curtsey of Hinata. "It was a joke." He said pouting.

Xxx

"Hello there, I'm a senior official here at Thousand Eyes. My Name is Shiroyasha. Our headquarters is located in 4-digit gate number #3345. I know Black Rabbit from some stuff that happened and I've been helping her out every now and then. I'm a very laid-back and beautiful girl." The now name Shiroyasha said.

"If you're wondering a gate is one of the openings that can be found in the walls that divide the different layers of Little Garden. The smaller the number the closer to the center, and the stronger you are, the closer you live to the center. Our Community is closest to the outer edge a 7-digit gate number." Black Rabbit explained getting nods.

"Any 4-digit number or lowers is part of the upper levels. I'm also the one who gave divinity to that white serpent & the earth dragon you got that water tree & earth gem from." Shiroyasha said.

"So you're stronger than then huh?" Izayoi asked.

"Of course, I'm the Floor Master on the east side. There are no other four or lower digit communities that come close to our power on the east side, I'm the strongest host there is." Shiroyasha said.

The five summoned kids stood up like they planned it, each one having a smile on their faces. "The strongest host sounds fun." Izayoi said.

"Indeed, I'd like to face you." Asuka said.

"I will finally get a chance to test my strength out." Naruto said.

"..." Hinata and Yō stayed quiet.

"W-wait, you guys!" Black Rabbit stuttered out

"It's fine Black Rabbit. I've been lacking in playmates." Shiroyasha said getting smiles from the kids. Getting out something from her sleeve she said "Ok, but I'd like to check one thing first." She pulled out a blue card and asked smirking "Are you looking for a challenge?" her eyes narrowed and her smirk widen "Or perhaps a duel?" The room fell apart and they all find themselves in an open field with mountains. "There's nothing to be afraid of, this is one of my game boards. I am the Demon Lord of the White Night, the spirit of the sun and white night, Shiroyasha. I ask you here do you desire a challenge or a duel?"

"Ha, oh well you got me, Shiroyasha. You showed me all of this, I'll be quiet and let you test me." Izayoi said after a few minutes.

"Very well, how about the rest of you?" Shiroyasha asked getting nods from Hinata, Yō and Asuka. "I see so you desire a duel?" she asked the only remaining member who didn't answer.

"Yes I want to test my power against the strongest host in the east. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said bowing with a smile.

"Very well, know that I will be fighting you with my all, I won't hold back on you just because you're Black Rabbit's friend, my pride is on the line and whatever you ask of me you shall have." Shiroyasha said

"Please re consider Na-" Black Rabbit said but was stopped by Shiroyasha.

"Enough Black Rabbit he made his choice." Shiroyasha said with Black Rabbit dropping her head in defeat. "Now Naruto, we shall have our duel after I am done testing the others ok?"

"That's fine by me." Naruto said.

"Good. I'll have you take on one of those." Shiroyasha said pointing to the mountains.

Hearing a powerful cry far in the distance, Hinata activated her byakugan seeing a figure of something looking like a big cat of some form, but it had almost bird claws for front legs and… the head of an eagle?

"That's a griffin!" Yō shouted

Yō suddenly strode forward, her eyes shining in shock and awe, apparently not believing her own eyes. Looking over, the silver haired master nodded. "Indeed, he is king of the birds as well as beasts. The mythical beast that represents the Gift Games."

Holding up that card from before, Shiroyasha looked them all over. "I will test your spirit, wisdom and courage with this griffin."

A burst of light above their heads signified the arrival of a Geass Roll and Izayoi caught it as it floated down. "The victory conditions are for you to ride on its back and travel once around the lake. So who will do it?"

Not asking permission of anyone, Yō stepped forward confidently without a second thought. "I will."

Her stride took her right up to stand before the griffin and staring up into its eyes; the girl took a shaky breath. "U-um, nice to meet you, I'm Yō Kasukabe. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Black Rabbit smiled. "Here in Little Garden _anything_ is possible. Myths come to life, heroes walk among us as if never falling into folklore and Gifts are granted unconditionally. Do not limit your mind, for if you can think of it, it can happen. This is the world of Little Garden."

Izayoi chuckled at her statement, thoroughly impressed while. If that was the case then it was almost like a butterfly effect. Any one action could potentially create a game changing result further down the track if nurtured correctly.

"You can eat me."

"Eh?"

Hinata blinked as she stared at Yō. "Will that suffice as an adequate measure against your pride?" Yō said.

"Yō, you can't be serious?" Hinata said

"N-no! Don't do it!" Asuka said

"Step back you two!" Shiroyasha's voice snapped harshly at both Hinata and Asuka as they stepped forward in disbelief of Yō proposal. Cringing under the powerful rebuke, both girls frowned and looked over to Yō as she smiled at them.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok." Yō said.

Smiling as reassuringly as possible, Yō turned back to the griffin. It apparently accepted her offer as it too turned and from the ground before them, a massive great gate exploded up from the earth. Climbing onto its back, Yō straddled it as best she could without reigns and began stroking its neck.

"So are you ready?" Nodding in reply to Shiroyasha's question, Yō grabbed twin handfuls of feathers.

Smirking, the small girl then raised her fan. "Ready…" Then dropping it, she shouted, "GO!"

Taking off at that exact moment, the group were blasted with a powerful wind as the griffin took off, its massive wings thrusting at the air with all its might. Within seconds both it and Yō had disappeared into the distance.

Whistling as the beast began spinning and twisting through the air, Hinata nodded in approval. "She is doing a good job at holding onto that."

Asuka then let out a gasp of horror as the tiny form of Yō finally succumbed to the G-forces and was flung from the back of the animal. The only thing saving her from a thousand foot fall to her death was the iron grip she still held onto the griffin's neck with.

Nodding along with Naruto, Izayoi raised an impressed eyebrow. "Indeed, the forces her body would be subject to right now are far beyond the limits of a normal human. Not to mention the altitude plus wind chill factor would put the temperature below zero. She is doing quite well all things considered."

The flight of the griffin then took the two of them behind the mountain and out of sight for a while. Asuka, Black Rabbit even Hinata were holding their breaths collectively, hands clenched in worry for their friend. Naruto and Izayoi though were standing off to the side calmly. Hearing a faint roar from the beast in the distance, Naruto glanced over at his fellow blond. "Think she'll make it?"

Crossing his arms, Izayoi shrugged. "She might, she might not. It depends on how bad she wants to win."

Humming in agreement, Naruto's eyes turned back to the challenge as the duo reappeared on the other side of the mountain. For some reason the griffin was trying to shake her off far harder than when they initially took off and the aerial acrobatics it was currently performing were simply spectacular. Yō was doing an incredible job of holding on though, her tenacity pushing her past what limits she may have thought she had.

Cries of support from the girls of the group filled the air, desperately shouting as loudly as possible to reach her ears. Zooming in at near the speed of sound, a thunderclap echoed throughout the board as the griffin passed through the starting gates. The wind nearly knocked over everyone as it shot past, the girls grabbing onto one another for support while Naruto & Hinata fed chakra into the ground and Izayoi just burying a foot into the earth.

"She's nearly unconscious! Someone catch her!" Black Rabbit said nervously

Izayoi rushed forward, but not with the intent to save Yō. Holding his hands out, he looked up at the falling girl with an interested grin. "Just wait up one second…"

Almost like she heard him, Yō's chest let out a bright light for a moment before she awoke, twisted herself in the air and reached out a foot. To everyone's surprise, she then began jumping across empty space, ripples of vortices shooting out from underfoot as she floated towards them.

Finally landing with a soft thump, everyone ran forward to congratulate her.

Izayoi's laughter from behind them had them turning, his gaze locked on Yō. "I knew it! Your Gift allows you to take the abilities of animals!"

Shaking her head, the quiet girl corrected him. "No, it's proof that we're now friends."

"Excellent work, I want you to use the gift you received as a reminder that you defeated me." The griffin said.

"Yes I will treasure it." Yō replied

"Could I have you apprise them?" Black Rabbit asked

"What? Appraise them? That's completely out of my field. Oh wait... Very well!" Shiroyasha said "Let's celebrate your return in advance! Take this!" she said clapping her hands five cards appear over the teens head each raising their hands to collect them.

"What's this, a post card?" Asuka asked

"A Christmas card?" Izayoi asked

"A birthday card?" Yō asked

"A New year's card?" Naruto asked

"A valentine's card?" Hinata asked

"No! It has the capability to store your gifts, as well as name the gifts that you have." Black Rabbit shouted out.

"Then I guess mine's a rare case." Izayoi said,

"Mine to I guess." Naruto said.

"What?" Shiroyasha said taking a look at the two card seeing *unknown* on Izayoi and *infinite* on Naruto's. _'__The gift card can't read them, interesting." _She thought to herself. "Now for our duel since I'm giving up my pride and to do what u please what would u be giving?"

"I'll give you the same." Naruto said walking to the middle of the field. Nodding to the reply Shiroyasha walked to meet him. "Shall we begin?" he asked. Shiroyasha nodded. Putting up a barrier to protect the others and then releasing her energy out.

Xxx

Smirking they started throwing blades out of seemingly nowhere at each other, both Shiroyasha and Naruto having blades sticking out of their heads while they lay on the floor.

"Are, are they both dead?" Asuka asked stunned at what she is seeing.

Hinata shook her head "Naruto won't go down so easily, and from the way Black Rabbit and Jin are looking neither would Shiroyasha.

As if they heard them, Naruto and Shiroyasha started laughing on the floor, each pulling out a more blades and sending at the other, Shiroyasha started dodging the blades but she notice Naruto wasn't, '_is he so scared that he just wanted it to end?'_ Shiroyasha thought to herself.

Xxx

"Why isn't Naruto dodging is he insane?!" Black Rabbit shouted

"He's showing off." Hinata said with a sigh.

"Huh?" was the reply of Asuka looking at Naruto's blood ridden body laying on the ground still throwing knives at Shiroyasha, who just kept dodging.

"You'll see, just keep watching." Hinata said.

Xxx

"I'm not some, thug you fought before Naruto, I know of the world you came from, if you don't take me serious you will die from all those wounds." Shiroyasha said vanishing, and reappearing standing on Naruto's chest with the blade at his throat, ready to take off his head. "I win." She said until she felt a blade poking her by her chest. Naruto looking at her smiling sending chills down her spines and she jumps back. Continues to dodge the blades Naruto is sending towards her. Little did she know the last blade was laced with chakra, he missed that last blade on purpose to show her what he can do. Hearing a boom behind her she turned around to see a mountain get blown up. _'__A blade did that?'_

_Xxx_

Everyone sans Hinata watched slack jaw at the power the blade has meaning Naruto could control it. "Wha-what the hell is this?" Black Rabbit asked

"That's Naruto for you." Hinata answered.

Xxx

"You can keep up with me, that's amazing!" Naruto said standing up.

"Of course it is, I'm 4-digit demon lord what did you expect?!" Shiroyasha asked arrogantly something she would regret soon.

"I see this is great. I haven't had this much fun for years." Naruto said laughing raising his head showing his face healing up and his eyes glowing purple with ripples in it (rinnegan). "You said your name was Shiroyasha right?"

"Y-yes?" Shiroyasha asked/said

"I see you as a real demon lord, I will fight you at my best no more holding back." Naruto said while doing the hand sign for release, his body started to glows a faint gold and black until it erupted in a bright color of gold and black flames coming off his body. "I would like to tell you about me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Demon lord of the tailed beast." The pressure around Shiroyasha started to increase where she found it a little difficult to stand, the very game board started to vibrate. "Well then let us Demon Lords do battle."

They ran towards each other exchanging blows Naruto dodging all while hitting Shiroyasha, smiling he sent four chakra arms at Shiroyasha holding her down while he raising her arms in the sky. "What are you doing?!" Shiroyasha asked franticly trying to break up of his hold.

"Something I only tried once but saw it a few times. Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star!" Naruto shouted and a black meteor came from the earth and smashed into Shiroyasha.

Xxx

"Shiroyasha!" Black Rabbit, Jin, Asuka and Yō shouted out scared for their friend.

"I doubt that will kill her, she _IS _a demon lord." Izayoi said.

Xxx

Watching back to the fight they saw Shiroyasha bursting from the meteor panting on a knee. Naruto took this time to break the both of her legs with his chakra arms. While she lays on the ground Naruto still smiling walks towards her nine demons raising in his shadow behind him, enjoying the fight. Shiroyasha turns to him. "What the hell are you; I never saw this in your world?!"

"What's the matter you were talking all that about being the strongest just a few minutes ago, I only dropped a meteor on you and broke your legs? Come on attack me! Send out your inner demons! Transform again u must have more than those two forms! Fix your legs stand back up! The fight has only just begun! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The fun is about to start! Hurry! Hurry!" Naruto said grinning, he never had anyone who can keep up with him since Sasuke and even he wasn't strong enough they only tied because he did more in the war and Sasuke had to be an ass and steal some of his chakra.

"You're a real demon!" Shiroyasha shouted out.

Naruto lost his smile and frowned at this. Eight of the nine vanish leaving only the nine tailed fox Kurama behind. "Now I see you for what you are, you demon lords are just here for name. You demons lords don't deserve the name demon lords!" he said.

"Shut up, you're nothing!" Shiroyasha was cut off.

"**Silence**!" Naruto said in a demonic voice making Shiroyasha flinch. "If I'm nothing then you're lower than nothing you're food that decays. Kurama she is all yours." He said walking away.

Kurama licked his lips and went in for the kill but stopped suddenly Naruto turned back around seeing Hinata, Black Rabbit, Asuka and Yō all blocking Kurama advance. "Naruto your battle lust went too far again and Kurama shame on you for not stopping him when u realized it was trying to take over, you, the others and I will be having a talk later." Kurama grumble but went back into the seal while Naruto looked at Hinata sadly then closed his eyes and went back to his original state. The duel is over and Naruto won.

Xxx

"I'm sorry Shiroyasha, I got a little carried away, when u said you were the strongest on in the forth gate district I wanted to see how a Demon Lord from here really is." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have underestimated you, we can have a spare sometime and have fun." Shiroyasha replied with a fan in front of her lips. Looking closely at her you can see she is still in a lot of pain. _'__Those kids are quiet interesting, Izayoi and specially Naruto. Who knew he was a demon lord in his realm, my whole body still aches. I wonder how long they'll be able to keep up that happy go lucky attitude of theirs after what the demon lord has left behind at their community?" _Shiroyasha thought to herself still winching a little.

Xxx

"This is the destroyed land of the no names?" Asuka asked no one in particular.

"The soil is infertile." Yō said

"Black Rabbit, how many hundreds of years ago was the gift game with the demon lord?" Izayoi asked.

"It was only three years ago." Black Rabbit answered.

"Only 3 years and this is how it looks?" Hinata asked.

"It's quite bizarre. Taking a quick look around, it's like three hundred years has passed." Izayoi said.

"Well seeing Shiroyasha power maybe the demon lord that they were against was/is more powerful and some kind of weird power. I would like a match against them." Naruto said.

"If you consider the power of a demon lord it's understandable. But the land will now be fertile again thanks to the gift Naruto received and we will have a steady supply of water thanks to the gift you got Izayoi." Black Rabbit said in a somewhat depressed happy voice.

"I see, a demon lord huh? Naruto you can't have all the fun the next demon lord we face is mine." Izayoi said crushing the soil in his hand. Naruto looked at him and shrugged he didn't really care who got what he just wanted a match against someone strong be it the next or the one after. They started walking towards the community's mansion.

Xxx

**Again guys sorry for taking so long the next chapter won't take so long promise thanks for reading any question feel free to PM or review.**


End file.
